Milly of the Letchery
by shanejayell
Summary: A spin off of Code Geass! Yuri!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Code Geass, and there isn't a spin-off called 'Milly of the Letchery.' But there should be! This story contains yuri as well as out of character goofiness.

Code Geass: Milly of the Letchery

"No!" Lelouch said firmly, crossing his arms as the black haired young man stood in the student council room. "I wore a dress for you, a cat costume and even that skimpy swimsuit, but I will NOT to this."

"Skimpy swimsuit?" Suzaku had to ask, the brown haired young man looking at him curiously.

Lelouch blushed furiously as he muttered, "Before your time."

Nina looked rather sheepish as she admitted, "Milly isn't a very modest person, and the suits she picked for our 'Wear a Swimsuit' day were also not very modest."

"We aren't going to have to do this in the nude, are we?" Suzaku looked worried.

"It's not quite that bad," Kallen offered mildly, maintaining her usual meek, mild pose. To be honest the redish-brown haired girl was rather dreading the upcoming event, but she also had learned that Milly was almost unstoppable when she got an idea in her head. 'That girl has a iron will,' she mused glumly, 'too bad we can't turn it to the forces of good. Wonder if Zero could convert her?'

Rivalz grinned, his blue hair falling in front of his eyes. "Besides, it could be fun," he offered cheerfully.

"But why do a kissing booth?!" Lelouch had to ask plaintively.

Milly smiled, the bosomy light brown haired woman smiling impishly, "I'd think it would be obvious." She began to pace as she continued, "You all remember what happened when I offered a student council kiss to anyone who caught the cat, Arthur?"

"Oh yeah," Shirley winced, her long red-brown hair falling to her waist. She had been rather stunned by how many men had eagerly began to scour the campus hoping for a kiss, not to mention the girls chasing after Lelouch.

"Too bad I didn't catch it," Rivalz mused with a sigh.

Suzaku looked at his friend curiously, "Who would you have asked for?"

Rivalz blushed a bit as he quietly admitted, "Milly, I think."

"Ah," Suzaku nodded understandingly.

"Besides," Milly pointed out, "it's for charity."

"Hmm," Lelouch frowned, feeling a slight pang of guilt. The charity the school was raising funds for was to assist Elevens and Britanians harmed in terrorist attacks, including the battle he had assisted with in the Shinjuku ghetto. He knew he and the other rebels had been fighting for their lives, but he also knew a grest many innocents had suffered because of that battle.

Practically Shirley asked, "How are we going to run this?

"Two booths," Milly said briskly, "with one run by the boys, the other by us girls."

"Makes sense," Suzaku agreed.

Nina added, "We'll be kissing by donation, with a minimum donation to start with."

Kallen had to ask, "What is someone offers a very large donation?" She blushed, "Do we...?"

Milly shook her head, "Just do whatever you feel most comfortable with."

"This is not going to end well," Lelouch sighed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"This is SO embarrasing," Kallen sighed, standing beside the stand carrying a large sign, dressed in a clinging bunny girl suit. The costume consisted of a set of rabbit ears, a backless and cut low in the front red swimsuit, stockings and white gloves and boots along with a poofy tail. "Where did she get the idea for these costumes?"

Shirley sighed, wearing a similar uniform but with a black swimsuit. "I'm told it's a tradition in Japan," she said dryly. "We really need to limit her watching old anime."

Nina stood nearby, wearing cat ears instead of the bunny design and a long tail flowing from her butt. "At least you fill those out well," she sighed, looking down at her mostly flat chest.

Suddenly, hands went around her chest, grabbing her small breasts and sqeezing them gently but firmly in a swift massaging motion.

"Yeep!" Nina yelped, flailing her arms.

"You're adorable, Nina," Milly purred in her ear, also dressed in the catgirl variation of the costume, her impressive figure nearly spiling out of the swimsuit.

"Milly!" Nina squealed as the other girl squeezed a delicate portion of her breasts.

Milly only reluctantly let her go, turning to the others as her breasts bounced dramatically in the bra. "Everyone ready?" she demanded.

Suzaku peaked out from where he was hiding behind the stand, his puppy ears flopping cutely as he complained, "We can't go out in this!"

"Ohj, it's not that bad," Milly waved it off.

"What did you put them in?" Shirley had to ask.

"Stand up, you two," Milly ordered.

"No," Lelouch said, not even sticking his head up.

Suzaku ducked back down, "No way."

Meanwhile Rivalz stood up, sighing softly, knowing that Milly would get her way eventually.

"Oh my," Kallen paled.

Much like the bunny girls he was wearing swimwear, but unlike them he was dressed in a very clingy speedo. Plus puppy dog tail and ears presented a cute if disturbingly erotic image.

"See?" Milly pointed, "The girls will want to just take them home with them."

"The teachers are going to freak," Kallen sighed gloomily.

Milly clapped her hands briskly, "Take your places everyone! We start in five minutes!"

A few minutes later one of each group was sitting behind the stand as classes let out for lunch, the other standing by with the signs advertizing kisses. To say there was a rush was a understatement, especially when the girls took in the outfits poor Suzaku and Rivalz were wearing as they waved their signs.

"So, kisses are by donation?" one eager girl was eyeing Lelouch with a predatory eye.

"Yes," Lelouch answered warily.

She leaned over the counter, "How much for...." then she began to whisper in his ear.

"I've never seen him go so red before," Kallen noted.

Shirley frowned, "Poor Lulu. I hope this won't be so hard on him."

Over at the girl's line things were generally tamer, in part because of the dangerous smirk on Milly's face. It clearly said that she could top anything they could come up with. She finished delivering her fith chaste kiss on the cheek, then blinked in surprise as she looked up at a young lady.

"Yes?" Milly looked at her questioningly. The black haired girl with twin ponytails smiled shyly as Milly asked questioningly, "Are you in the right line?"

"Ah, yes," she admitted, blushing furiously. Ever since Mily had offered kisses from the student council in exchange for catching a stray cat on campus she had dreamed of kissing Milly, but now that she was here she was frozen.

Milly's eyes widened a bit as she looked the cute young woman over. "You want to kiss a girl?" she smiled warmly. She took the girl's hand as she gestured around, "We have several types to choose from." She pointed to Shirley, "The sex bomb...."

"Hey!" Shirley complained.

Milly ignored that as she pointed at Kallen, "The noble lady."

Kallen opened her mouth to protest, then decided it wasn't worth the trouble.

"And the girl next door," Milly nodded towards Nina, who blushed sweetly.

"I'd rather kiss you," the girl admitted with a fierce blush.

Milly reached out to cup her cheek as she whispered, "What's your name?"

"Alice," she said, staring into Milly's eyes.

"Close your eyes, Alice," Milly murmured as she drew her into a lingering kiss.

"Wow," Shirley blinked as the kiss dragged on, both women entirely ignoring the crowd around them.

They drew back as Alice moaned weakly. "I...," she said dazedly, "hadn't donated yet."

Milly purred, "Then drop the money in the jar and get ready for round two."

To be continued...?

Notes: 'Alice' is the random character who appears in Episode 6, the chase the cat story who wants a kiss from Milly. Sadly she's not named so I made something up. May or may not continue this later.


	2. Shirley

Milly of the Letchery

Two: Shirley

Shirley Fenette always felt a little shy and confused as she felt Milly Ashford's roaming gaze resting on her. She could almost sense the look at her breasts, the wicked thoughts that were surely coursing through the president's head as Milly smiled at her wickedly.

"Madam President!" Shirley yelped even as she felt her nipples harden beneath her shirt as her imagination ran wild.

Milly just smiled sweetly as their fellow council members watched then she innocently asked Shirley, "Yes?"

'Don't make me want you,' Shirley wanted to say aloud, 'Don't make me imagine the way you lick my breasts. Don't make me remember that time in the club room, the wine and how you cleaned us both up...'

"Are you okay?" Rivalz asked politely, his blue hair falling into his eyes.

Shirley looked down, "Never mind."

Milly shook her head mournfully as she sighed, "You shouldn't restrain yourself, Shirley. It's not good for your health."

"She's right," Kallen Stadfield agreed innocently.

"Exactly," Milly agreed, "we'll talk after the meeting Shirley."

"Good idea, president," Nina Einsten agreed politely.

The meeting dragged on as Shirley tried to keep track of what was going on. Her mind was filled with memories of the various escapades that Milly had put her through. 'Has it really been more than a year since I met her?' Shirley thought disbelievingly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shirley balanced on the diving board, feeling the eyes of the crowd on her as she nervously prepared to dive. She raked the staring men with her eyes, then blinked as she crossed the gaze of a admiring woman. She recognized her, of course, the somewhat odd founder of the school. But Milly looked at her with a frank, honest sexuality that surprised Shirley a bit. Unlike the girls who covertly tool glances in the changing rooms, Milly looked on at her unafraid.

Shaking herself Shirley took up her stance, bent her legs, bounced a few times then leaped. She gracefully rose then slashed downward like a knife, her mostly straight body cutting gracefully through the air to the water, barely making a splash. She swam up to the surface to cheers, reaching the side and pulling herself up, then looked up to see Milly clapping more sedately as she watched.

One of the downsides of doing well, Shirley noted as she scrubbed in the shower, was that you were near the last of your class to shower. Not that she minded doing well for the swim club, but it did get a bit lonely....

"Hmm, nice view," a voice purred throatily.

"Ehh!?" Shirley yelped as she twisted around, blinking suds from her eyes as she saw Milly standing in the doorway looking at her appreciatively. "What are you doing here?" she demanded, wishing a towel was at hand.

Milly walked across the shower room, stripping off her uniform jacket as she did so. The White blouse underneath struggled bravely to conceal her full, bouncy breasts but failed, the perky orbs thrusting up proudly. She stepped forward close enough for the shower head to wet her as she offered, "Can I wash your back?"

"No, you can't!" Shirley answered promptly, frowning. She wanted to be fiercer with the strange girl but she was distracted by her racing heart. Unwillingly she felt her eyes drawn to the wet shirt of the other girl and the nipples thrusting eagerly forth.

Milly seemed quite aware of that interest as she stepped closer, cupping Shirley's chin in her hand as the shower water pounded down on them both. "Then can I wash your...," Milly murmured as her hand moved to squeeze a full breast, "front?"

"Ah!" Shirley mewled in pleasure, stunned by the burst of sensation. She wanted to thrust her away, to yell and scream but she was betrayed by the pleasure and the melting heat between her legs.

Leaning forward Milly cautiously pressed her lips to Shirley's, letting her tongue flicker out to trace her wet lips. Shirley practically lunged to press their mouths together, tongue's dueling furiously. Taking that as a signal she should go on Milly cups the other breast and pinched the nipple, just hard enough to make Shirley shudder.

"We... shouldn't be doing this," Shirley gasped, her back against the wall as Milly sucked expertly on one of her rosy nipples. Her legs were spread, her juices pumping as Milly expertly teased her lower lips and thumbed her clit gently.

Licking a final time Milly pulled away, Shirley gasping in distress. "Do you really want me to stop?" she said softly as she met Shirley's eyes. "I'll walk out of here right now if you wish."

Shirley panted breathlessly, sitting in the water as her juices flowed powerfully, her body aching for release. "No," she conceded as she grabbed at Milly and pulled her down, "finish it!"

"Whatever you say," Milly agreed happily.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'Oh gods,' Shirley shuddered in pleasurable memory, clamping her thighs together to try to still her growing lust. She remembered that afternoon vividly, how Milly had feasted on her sensitive breasts then lapped at her molten core until she came.

"Are you all right?" Nina asked, blinked as she smelled a very familiar scent. She blushed faintly, guessing what was going on.

"I'm fine," Shirley managed, glad the meeting was nearly over. 'Molten core?' she thought to herself scornfully, 'What am I, a bad romance writer?' Still, she found it hard not to think in those terms, remembering Milly's performance then.

"All right," Milly said briskly, "we're done for today. Rivalz, see if you can get Lulu here next time, okay? It doesn't feel right having a meeting without him."

"Will do!" Rivalz saluted as he, Nina and Suzaku walked out of the student council room together. He and Suzaku were chatting cheerfully, and even the Eleven prejudiced Nina was joining in hesitantly. Kallen was a bit behind them but joined in willingly, despite her infamous poor health.

Milly waited till they were a bit up the hall then moved to lock the door before turning to look at Shirley. "We're all alone, now," she noted calmly, "what do you want to talk about?"

Shirley stood up, her legs a little weak from her earlier memories. "We have to stop this," she said as she met Milly's eyes.

"This?" Milly asked, a slight smile teasing her lips.

"Don't tease me," Shirley asked, blushing. She took a deep breath as she spelled it out, "I want us to stop having sex."

"But Shirley," Milly looked hurt, "I thought I was being very fair. We pleasure each other, and I've been careful not to penetrate you so you'll still be virgin with Lulu..."

Shirley went beet red. "I can't believe how casually you talk about things like this," she sighed.

Milly looked amused, "I'm sorry, I know I shock you at times." She shrugged as she stepped closer to Shirley, running a hand up her arm gently, "I guess I just have a eccentric view of the world."

"Milly," Shirley shivered at that teasing touch, Milly having gotten surprisingly close. The sweet perfume she wore washed over Shirley, reminding her of other days and nights they had spent together, making her panties wet once more.

Milly stroked her cheek as she murmured, "When Empress Marianne died and my family fell from grace, I learned that things can change in an instant. I decided then and there to seize every opportunity and let nothing pass me by.".

Shirley met Milly's eyes as she answered honestly, "I never realized."

Milly shrugged, "I never told you." Suddenly she moved closer, gently cupping one of Shirley's breasts and thumbing the sensitive nipple. As Shirley gasped Milly moved to support her, pulling her close even as she thrust a leg between her thighs.

"Milly!" Shirley started to protest then moaned in pleasure as Milly expertly fondled her breast, rubbing her thigh against her hot wetness.

"Are you sure you want us to stop?" Milly asked as she expertly teased the girl, pulling her in tighter with her other hand on her butt.

Shirley bit back a moaning cry as her overexcited body shuddered to a small orgasm against Milly's body. 'I guess we can stop tomorrow,' she thought weakly as she begged Milly to keep going.

To be continued....

Notes: I rather like that Marianne's fate was the inspiration for Milly's hedonism. Totally something I made up, of course, but it does kinda fit with canon too.


	3. Nina

Notes: this chapter is set after the end of R2, and has some spoilers for the series.

Milly of the Letchery

Three: Nina

Nina Einstein's black hair fell in two braids atop her bare breasts as the younger woman moaned in pleasure, her shirt hanging off her arms, hampering her movements. Milly Ashford leaned forward to kiss each of her breasts, licking at the taut nipples as the girl gasped softly.

"Milly," Nina moaned breathlessly as the young scientist leaned back on the cluttered lab bench, "we shouldn't... not here!"

"Don't tease me," Milly nibbled on Nina's neck as the reporter stoked the front of Nina's trousers as she said, "I didn't have the chance to do this before, when we met while you were touring with Prince Schneizel."

Panting Nina gasped out weakly, "It's been a long time, Milly!"

Milly pressed a finger hard against the seam of Nina's pants, pushing against the swollen mound as she purred, "Really?"

"Ah," Nina gasped helplessly as she spread her legs willingly. With a wicked smile Milly kissed her way across Nina's thin belly to the top of her pants before delicately unfastening them and tugging them down past her hips.

"Hmm," Milly breathed deeply as she murmured, "I remember that smell very well. Especially on a certain table...."

"Milly!' Nina blushed, vividly remembering that time she had masturbated against a table in the student council rooms.

Wiggling the pants down a bit more Milly brushed the girl's lightly haired black triangle, then down across her reddened pussy lips. "I'm glad I caught you," Milly mused as she let her fingers slip into her wetness, "or we wouldn't have been doing this."

Nina bit back a moan as she was penetrated, then swiftly succumbed to Milly's expert touch,. The woman teased and touched, alternating between stroking within and caressing her throbbing clit until Nina nearly felt her knees buckle. Finally with a gasping cry she came, her juices soaking her panties as her legs gave out beneath her.

Milly helped support Nina, the two sliding down to the floor together. "Are you all right?" Milly asked gently, brushing Nina's hair away from her face.

"I think so," Nina said wryly, feeling that she was sitting in a pool of her own cum. "You never change," she murmured, shifting aside as she dried herself with a napkin.

Milly smirked as she asked, "Would you want me too?"

Fumbling to do up her pants and button her shirt Nina looked away, blushing as she confessed, "No, I guess not."

Milly reached out and brushed some of Nina's hair back as she said gently, "I know it's been hard for you, Nina. With everything that's happened...."

"I...," Nina fought to put her feelings into words, express her confusion about all that happened but she couldn't.

"Or maybe you don't think it's been hard enough?" Milly asked her perceptively. She sighed as she stood up, pulling a wobbly Nina up beside her.

Nina looked over at her in surprise as she asked, "How did you know?"

"I know you," Milly said, looking around the deserted science lab filled with shining computer terminals and modeling equipment. Looked back at Nina she briskly asked, "Are you working on anything urgent today?"

"Well, no," Nina admitted, "I was just setting up here for my new researches...."

"Then come on," Milly saidas she grabbed Nina's hand, dragging her after Milly out of the lab, down the hall past a bemused looking secretary and out of the research complex that had been built not far from Ashford Academy.

In the aftermath of the death of Emperor Lelouch and the fall of the Britannian Empire they had settled in Japan, each for their own reasons. For Nina it was a attempt to atone however much she could for what she had done, while Milly had built a life here as a television personality and chose to pursue it, despite some anti-Britannia backlash.

Not quite dragging Nina along behind her Milly found them a quiet cafe, taking a corner table and ordering then each a drink to start with. "Milly," Nina said quietly, "you don't know...."

"I know more than you think," Milly said firmly. "You developed F.L.E.I.J.A. and were here when it was detonated in Tokyo Settlement, correct?"

Nina looked at her in surprise as she confessed, "Yes."

Milly's expression softened slightly as she quietly asked, "You developed it to avenge Euphemia's death, right?"

"Yes," Nina admitted softly before adding, "But in the end, I couldn't even bring myself to kill Zero with it...."

"We're lucky, then," Milly noted, gently reminding her that Zero had also killed the mad Emperor Lelouch. Supposedly mad, anyway, Milly had her doubts about that.

The waitress arrived with their cups, setting them down in front of them as well as containers of cream and sugar. "Did you want any cakes or a snack?" she waitress asked sunnily.

"We're fine," Milly said, waiting before the woman walked away to swiftly pinch her bottom.

"Oh, you!" the maid laughed, hurrying off with a blush.

Milly leered after her, winking then she turned back to Nina. "All in all, I'm glad Zero didn't die," Milly repeated.

"I suppose you're right," Nina drank from her drink, a strange coffee mix.

"I know you pretty well," Milly said seriously, "you didn't develop the technology behind F.L.E.I.J.A. as a weapon, right?"

"That's true," Nina agreed sadly, "I wanted to develop a power source other than Sakuradite. The contention over that mineral caused the first war that turned Japan to Area Eleven, I thought if a new source of power existed we could leave the Japanese in peace."

"You got over your phobia about them?" Milly asked, curious.

"Mostly," Nina blushed slightly, "before I met Suzaku I hadn't really met any Japanese, just seen scary stories in the news."

"True," Milly admitted. Getting back on topic Milly fixed Nina with a stern gaze, "Nina, you are not to blame for Prince Schneizel taking advantage of a grief stricken woman, damn it!"

"I'm not sure the Japanese would agree with you," Nina sighed wryly.

Milly had some of her own coffee, "Then keep working on the underlying technology. Maybe you'll create something that saves Japan."

"Maybe," Nina agreed as she drank. She still felt guilty for what he had built, probably always would, but she did feel a little better.

Milly gave Nina a thoughtful look, sipping her coffee. "Where have you been staying?" she wondered, knowing from the news that she had only returned to Japan recently.

"I'm staying at a business woman's hotel," Nina admitted a bit sheepishly. Seeing Milly's raised eyebrow she added, "I'm looking for a suite to rent, but with all the rebuilding going on...."

"I know," Milly agreed, "one of my first serious news stories was on the rebuilding of the Settlement and the Japanese slums." She took a drink, "However, I think I have a suggestion...."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"This is a very bad idea," Nina noted as she carried her suitcase into Milly's apartment, looking around her curiously.

"No, it's a very good idea," Milly corrected cheerfully as she carried Nina's other bag in. She packed remarkably lightly for a woman, though she supposed Nina had been living out of suitcases and working in the lab.

Nina looked around at the neat if small apartment, her expression mildly amused. "It's a bad idea because I'll get in the way of your hedonistic lifestyle," she noted.

Milly carried the bag in and set it down by the couch as she admitted, "I'm not as hedonistic as I used to be."

"Shirley?" Nina guessed.

Milly nodded sadly, "Shirley."

Their classmate and friend Shirley had been close to them both, a good and loving friend. She had died in the Tokyo Settlement shortly before the F.L.E.I.J.A. detonation and officially it had been deemed a suicide. Both Milly and Nina found the idea of cheerful, happy Shirley taking her own life preposterous, but there was little they could do to change the result of the investigation.

"Do you think it had something to do with the Black Knights?" Nina asked as Milly walked into her kitchen, finding a nice bourbon and some glasses.

Milly poured for them both then loosely did up the cap, setting the bottle on the counter. "I don't know," she said as she carried the cup over to Nina, "it's possible she knew too much, or maybe was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I still find it hard to believe Lulu lead the Black Knights all that time," Nina shook her head as she took a drink, "and was really a prince."

Milly took a drink of her own as she mused, "Or that Nana was a princess. Have you been invited to the palace yet?"

Nina shook her head, "We've talked, but that's about it." She smiled slightly as she admitted, "I think Nunnally is a bit overwhelmed by the job she's facing."

"I know how that feels," Milly conceded. As Nina looked at her questioningly Milly shrugged, "Because of who I am and the connections I have, I broke several stories around Lelouch and the new Empress. Now that everyone is taking me seriously as a reporter, it's... taking some getting used to."

"A lot like me being a civilian scientist, finally," Nina admitted. She looked at Milly searchingly, "Is that why you invited me over?"

"We're both in similar situations," Milly admitted, "we can help each other out."

"That makes sense," Nina admitted as she sipped a bit more of her drink. On one hand she felt relieved, yet she also felt oddly disappointed Milly didn't have a more... primal motive.

Seemingly reading her mind Milly added, "Plus, you're great in the sack."

"Milly!" Nina yelped, blushing.

Milly winked at her roguishly, "Don't tell me you didn't have fun in the lab."

Nina looked away shyly but couldn't fight back her blush. "Well...," she sighed.

Gently brushing her cheek with her hand Milly met her eyes with a surprisingly serious look. "I know you miss what could have been with Euphemia," she told her, "hell, I miss Shirley more than I ever expected. Maybe we can help each other with that, too."

"Maybe," Nina agreed, surprising Milly with a soft kiss on the lips.

End

Notes: My conception on Nina is that she's going to be bearing a fair degree of guilt over how her invention was used, possibly long after the end of R2. She's also still hung up on Euphemia, IMHO, or at least her idealized image of Euphy.

I don't know if Milly, in canon, used the knowledge she had on Lulu and Nunnally to write stories as a reporter, but once Lulu revealed himself I don't think he would have minded. I suspect she's not used a lot of Nunnally's stories our of friendship, and possibly for a tell all biography later. ^_~

This is the end of 'Milly of the Letchery' at least for now. I DO have an idea for another chapter but to be honest I'm not sure if the idea is either tasteful of appropriate: A Milly and blind Nunnally story. I may attempt it at one point, if I can figure out how to handle it....


End file.
